


Bend Until It Breaks

by cellostiel



Series: Trans Overwatch Smut [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Riding, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9758552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "Would you like me to give you one?" Genji asks."What, a smoke? I can reach the pack myself-""No. A blowjob."-Jesse makes a joke, Genji takes it seriously, it turns into a Thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not clear, this takes place in the days of the original Overwatch, during some blurry time where McCree and Genji get sent on missions together sometimes and long before Genji meets Zenyatta and starts his journey of self-healing. They're in their mid-twenties.
> 
> Also, Genji is trans, and his genitals are referred to as his clit/pussy/etc. so I'm sorry if that's in any way upsetting! As an afab enby that's just how I describe afab genitals. 
> 
> And just so y'all know what you're getting into: their relationship is not going to evolve into anything romantic. They are friends, but the sex is just for the sake of sex (and some reasons that will be revealed as the story develops).

It starts after a mission, when Jesse makes a joke. The mission was long and arduous, and by the end of it he was all but collapsing onto his bed in his and Genji's hotel room. 

"Lord," he sighs, flopping over onto his back, legs dangling off the edge. "What I wouldn't give for a blowjob and a smoke right now."

Genji is silent, tilting his head at him from his cross-legged perch on his own bed. Jesse drapes his arm over his eyes, so he doesn't hear or see Genji move until hands press down on the mattress on either side of his hips. He peeks out to find Genji leaning over him, head still tilted curiously.

"Would you like me to give you one?" Genji asks. Jesse drops his arm to the side.

"What, a smoke? I can reach the pack myself-"

"No. A blowjob."

Jesse stares. "No offense, but can you even-?" 

"My mask comes off." Genji says. "I am not completely machine." 

"Oh. Then, by all means, I suppose."

Genji nods, then his hands are on Jesse's hips, undoing his belt and dragging his pants down. Jesse lifts his hips to help, then sits up when Genji pulls at him, inching further towards the end of the bed. Genji sinks down onto his knees, taking Jesse's cock in his hand, and Jesse gasps. Genji's hands are metal, one of the things he lost to his brother, but unlike Jesse's arm, they're warm, heated by cords that run through the palms and up the fingers like veins. It's unlike anything Jesse's ever felt, and he's not entirely sure how to feel about it. 

Genji strokes him to hardness, thumbing at the head. Once he's satisfied, he removes his hand to cup both around his face. His thumbs activate some sort of catch, and he removes the faceplate of his helmet. Jesse gets all of three seconds to take in Genji's face - scars littered everywhere, a reconstructed jaw, one eye a different shade of brown from the other - before Genji is wrapping his mouth around Jesse's cock, taking him all the way down. 

"Jesus Christ." Jesse curses, hands curling in the sheets. He's tempted to hold onto Genji's head, but that feels wrong somehow, like crossing a line.

Genji sucks him off with the ease of someone well-travelled, hands and tongue moving expertly over him. Jesse doesn't stand a chance, coming embarrassingly quick. Genji pulls away, letting Jesse come all over his own stomach. He replaces his mask before Jesse can get too much more of a look at him, and moves to stand. Jesse does grab at him then, catching his wrist.

"Hey," he says, breathless. "Your turn."

Genji watches him, head tilted again, then his hands reach down, releasing more latches that free up his crotch and- oh.

Jesse reaches out, without a trace of shyness, to palm at Genji's wet pussy. It's hard to tell what with the mask and all, but Genji acts unfazed, even when Jesse slips fingers into him. 

"Can I make you more comfortable?" Jesse asks. In answer, Genji moves, climbing onto the bed and laying back, letting his legs spread. Jesse is quick to slot himself into the open space, hand returning to rub at Genji's clit. Genji hums low, vents releasing steam into the room. "Feelin' good?" Jesse asks.

"Hm." Genji lifts a shoulder in a lazy shrug. Jesse can't tell if he's just hard to please or if he's purposefully being difficult. He decides to test it, ducking down to wrap his mouth around Genji's clit. Genji does jerk then, a soft gasp escaping him along with more steam. Jesse hums against him, satisfied. 

Genji takes a bit longer to come, Jesse pulling out all his tricks with deft fingers and a teasing tongue, but when he does, it's with a rigid body, a choked off cry, and an iron grip in Jesse's hair. 

He slumps back against the pillows, breathing hard. Jesse is more proud of himself than he's been in a long time. Genji lies there, panting, twitching with oversensitivity as Jesse cleans him up with his tongue. Eventually he tugs on Jesse's hair, pulling him away from his crotch. Jesse goes, wiping at his face with a thumb and a smug grin. Genji seems to ignore him, silently replacing his codpiece and standing.

"I'm going for a run." he says, opening up the door to the balcony. Jesse nods, reclining back on the pillows. 

"Take your time, darlin'." 

Genji nods sharply, then jumps out the window. Jesse doesn't hear him land, so he assumes the cyborg is fine. He's seen him jump from greater heights, after all. 

Jesse cleans up, then collapses onto his bed, hit with that kind of tired that follows a good fuck. He digs out his pack of cigarettes and lights one up, lazily drags from it for an hour or so. He has just enough presence of mind to put it out before drifting off.

He's not sure when exactly Genji returns, but when he wakes up, Genji is sitting on his own bed, seated in lotus position as he meditates. Jesse tosses a "Mornin'." on his way to the bathroom, and Genji nods in reply. When he comes back out, bladder empty and teeth clean, Genji is standing, geared up. 

"New mission." he says, handing Jesse the tablet. "Need to be there in twenty."

"I'll make it fifteen." Jesse says with a grin. Genji lets out a "Hm," and ducks into the bathroom. Jesse gets geared up, ready by the time Genji is done, and they grab the remainder of their gear before heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck me." Genji growls, biting at Jesse's lip. Jesse sucks in a breath, hands squeezing Genji's sides. 
> 
> "Well, if you're willin', then I am, too." Jesse says, taking off his holster. 
> 
> -
> 
> Genji approaches Jesse for round two.

It happens again after a close call, Jesse coming away with a graze in his leg and a dent in his metal arm, and Genji with a gash between some of his plating that leaks translucent green.

"Want me to call Angela?" Jesse asks, gesturing to where Genji is wiping up the strange fluid.

"No, I will be fine. It is already healing." He pops off the plating in example, and Jesse frowns at where the skin is already knitting together.

"You sure?" he asks as Genji replaces the plates. "I know you've got them cyborg healing abilities, but-"

Genji shoves him against the wall, holding him there with one hand, the other coming up to remove his mask and Jesse steels himself to be on the receiving end of some cyborg anger. 

Again, Jesse has all of three seconds to take in Genji's face - the scar cutting through his brow and down over his left eye, the patch of skin on his cheek that's just slightly off-color - before Genji is cupping the back of his head and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. 

Jesse makes a surprised noise, then a pleased one, putting his hands on Genji's hips and giving as good as he's getting. Genji grunts, grabbing at Jesse's serape and tugging it off him. 

Genji takes off his weapons, then starts undoing the straps to Jesse's chest armor, and Jesse pauses the kiss to ask, "You got somethin' in mind, here?" 

"Fuck me." Genji growls, biting at Jesse's lip. Jesse sucks in a breath, hands squeezing Genji's sides. 

"Well, if you're willin', then I am, too." Jesse says, taking off his holster. 

"I am more than 'willing'." Genji steps back and tugs him towards the bed, discarding his hat and his armor as they go. "Fuck me, McCree." 

"Sure thing, sugar." Jesse unbuttons his shirt while Genji goes to work on his belt, muttering something that sounds like "tacky" under his breath. "Hey, now, I'll have you know-" Jesse doesn't get any further than that before Genji sinks down and puts his mouth on him. "Oh, lord."

Genji hums, satisfied, and pulls off, letting his tongue drag against the underside of Jesse's cock. Jesse shudders, hands grasping at empty air, still unsure if Genji would let him grab his head, not wanting to try and control him in any way.

"Come on." Genji says, getting up to sit on the bed. Jesse shucks his pants and follows him down, letting himself be pushed down onto his back. Genji straddles him, sitting on his abdomen, and begins to feel up his chest, thumbing over one of his nipples. Jesse's breath catches, and Genji smirks. "I wonder if you are more sensitive here than I was." 

"See for yourself." Jesse says, arching into Genji's hands. Genji shifts, leaning down to wrap a mouth around Jesse's nipple, tongue flicking out to tease it as his ass grinds against Jesse's cock. "Ah, like that, yeah." Genji drags his teeth over the sensitive skin, tongue swirling, and Jesse feels himself leak precum onto Genji's ass. 

"Fuck, that feels good, darlin'." Jesse gasps, hands stroking Genji's sides. He's not sure how much Genji can actually feel through the plating, but he's not gonna skimp out just because his partner isn't what he's used to. Genji hums, fingers clawing into Jesse's sides, then he _bites,_ and Jesse lets out a strangled cry of _"Fuck."_

Genji laps at the red skin, looking like the damn cat who got the cream, then sits up and shifts until he's on Jesse's thighs instead, taking his cock in hand and giving it a short, firm stroke. "Where do you keep your lube?" he asks. 

"Keep a travel bottle in my pack." Jesse answers, nodding towards the bag lying between the beds. "Side pocket. Couple'a condoms in there too."

"No." Genji says, leaning over to snatch up the bag. "I want to feel you." 

"No offense, darlin', because I'd love to feel you, too, but Angela would kill us if we weren't safe. Plus it's just plain smarts."

"Neither of us have an STD and I am sterile, what is the problem?"

"I'd just feel better if we used protection. 'Least for this round." 

Genji huffs, something dark in his eyes, but nods and fishes out a condom with the lube. He tosses the packet onto Jesse's chest, setting aside the bag, then sits up onto his knees and hits the latch to expose his cunt. Jesse strokes himself languidly, keeping himself hard as he watches Genji slick up his fingers and press three inside. Jesse raises a brow.

"You been practicin'?" he asks. Genji lifts a shoulder in a lazy shrug.

"Maybe."

"Hmm, kinda like that image, not gonna lie." 

"Maybe I won't hide it next time." 

"Sounds good to me, sugar." Jesse tears open the packet and rolls on the condom, steadying his hands on Genji's hips as Genji spreads slick over his cock for good measure. "You read-  _ oh." _ Jesse breaks off on a grunt as Genji lowers himself on his cock without any pretense. 

_ "Fuck,  _ Genji." Jesse hisses, throwing his head back. "Christ. You should warn a fella." 

"Hm." Genji pushes himself up with his thighs, then sinks back down. He bounces a few times, experimentally, and Jesse is just getting used to the slow rhythm when Genji braces himself on his chest and picks up the pace. 

"Ah-  _ shit-" _ Jesse clings to Genji's sides, trying to ground himself as Genji damn near rides him within an inch of his life. "Genji, god- you're so fucking tight and wet and-  _ fuck-  _ you're so good, darlin'-"

"Shut up." Genji says, then digs his teeth into Jesse's neck. Jesse digs his fingers into Genji's sides and  _ screams _ .

Genji rides him through his orgasm, clawing at his chest and working the skin of his neck between his teeth. 

"Genji," Jesse pants. Genji hums, lazily grinding against him now. "Let me." 

Taking one of Jesse's wrists in his hand, Genji leads Jesse's hand to his clit. Jesse strokes it gently, running his fingertips lightly over the length. Genji shudders, rolling his hips down into Jesse's hand, seeking more. 

"I've got you, darlin'." Jesse murmurs, giving Genji more pressure. Genji gasps, digging metal fingertips into Jesse's chest, leaving harsh red marks in their wake. 

He bites back a cry as he shakes and comes, face buried in Jesse's shoulder. Jesse rubs his hands over Genji's sides, soothing, and waits for Genji to come down. 

"Good?" Jesse asks, still a little breathless. Genji sits up, reaches for his mask. 

"Good." he agrees. He sits up, letting Jesse slip out of him, then swings off of him and stands. "I'm going for a run." 

"Do what you need to do, partner." Jesse says, folding his hands under his head. Genji nods, popping into the bathroom to briefly clean himself up and put himself to rights before disappearing out the window. Jesse sighs, staring after him. The sex is good and Genji is an enthusiastically consenting partner, but something feels off. 

Jesse gets up, wipes himself down with his discarded shirt, and tugs on his jeans before going over to the window for a smoke. He thinks he sees a blur of movement off on a rooftop, and unease swirls in his gut. 

Whatever Genji's deal is, Jesse will let him sort it out himself. If Genji wants his help, the cyborg will say so, and if all he wants from Jesse is an occasional fuck to relieve some stress, then Jesse's fine giving that to him. 


End file.
